1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to manufacturing a lead frame, and more particularly, to manufacturing a lead frame to maintain placements of leads during the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with semiconductor chips, lead frames are one of the main elements in a semiconductor package. Lead frames function not only as a lead for connecting the inner portion and outer portion of the semiconductor package, but also as a frame for supporting the semiconductor chips. The lead frames may be manufactured in various forms.
In the related art, a lead frame includes a die pad and a plurality of leads. Openings are formed between the die pad and a lead, and between the plurality of leads.
Such openings prevent the leads and the die pad from being directly electrically connected, and prevent each of the leads from being electrically connected from one another. In particular, via the openings between the lead and the die pad, the semiconductor chips disposed on the die pad may be wire bonded to an inner lead, and thus may be connected thereto.
In the related art, methods of forming the opening of the lead frame are classified into a stamping method or an etching method. The stamping method is a press working method in which a progressive press apparatus sequentially transfers and then punches a material so that a product having a predetermined shape is manufactured. The stamping method is usually used for mass production of lead frames that do not have many leads.
Alternatively, a method of forming an opening in a lead frame by using the etching method may be used as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2002-0062518.